


Kinktober Day 15 - Massage

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Baz gives Simon a massage.Prostitution | Armpit| Massage
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 15 - Massage

Simon rubs his lower back, above his tail. He groans quietly. Baz looks up from his book to glance at Simon. “Are you alright?”

“‘m fine. Just sore.”

Baz sets his book aside and walks over to the sofa Simon is sitting on. Simon looks at him quizzically. “Lie down.”

Simon rolls his eyes but lies down anyway. Baz throws his right leg over Simon and settles on top of him. Simon looks back at Baz. “What’re you doing?”

“Shh,”

Baz puts his hands on Simon’s hips and pushes the heel of his palms into the skin above Simon’s tail. Simon lets out a groan. “Did I hurt you?” Baz asks. 

“No, it felt good.”

Baz puts a little more pressure and slides his hands outwards. Simon groans again, but it sounds more like a moan. Baz moves up the center of Simon’s back, putting pressure and sliding outwards. Simon’s noises get more and more erotic sounding until he’s straight-up moaning underneath Baz. 

Baz lifts and turns Simon over. Simon’s eyes are blown wide in arousal and his pants are straining around the bulge in his pants. Baz quickly gets Simon’s belt undone and undoes his jeans. 

He lowers himself down, resting his chest on Simon’s knees and giving a tentative lick to Simon’s head. Simon lets out a cut-out grunt. Baz takes Simon’s length into his mouth, never more glad for his lack-of gag reflex as he was now. Simon loses his restraint as Baz sucks him off, moaning loudly. 

It doesn’t take long for Simon to buck his hips into Baz’s mouth and whine out, “Baz~” as he cums down Baz’s throat. Baz swallows it with difficulty and pulls off, groaning at the taste.


End file.
